Snowball War
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Tsuna just wanted a simple snowball fight. Too bad it turned into a war.


Yes yes another story from me, deal with it. Mainly the purpose of this is to get my Happy Holidays out of the way. So Happy Holidays everyone.

Anyways it's frickin snowing here, and it's snowing _a lot_. It really sucks to drive in because I'm in a car, not a truck and I get stuck a lot. Thankfully I haven't slipped and fallen yet so go me :) On to another pointless topic, I got put in choir and since it's Christmas time we're singing all these Christmas songs over and over again and they all get stuck in my head so I keep singing them and my family tells me to shut up which is harsh. But what really sucks is I really start play them in my head when I'm trying to fall asleep. You know how hard it is to sleep when you have an annoying song stuck in your head? (This part kept playing in my head. Ex: Run, run reindeer! Run, run reindeer!) Yeah so that's what's in my life right now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato. I think that's it.

**Warning:** I figured I should start putting these on my stories. Crack. Boy kisses. Snowball war. Little bit of blood. Sex reference's. Amazing things that can never happen in real life. Giant turtle. I suppose indirect bashing on Shimon if you want to call it that.

* * *

Hibari honestly did not know how he was suckered into this stupid and childish game. All he remembered was laying down in the reception room doing very Hibari like things when his boyfriend Tsuna barged in and asked him to join in the epic snowball fight battle between the Vongola and Shimon, saying he needed all of his guardians. Hibari of course had told him no and closed his eyes, planning on going to sleep.

Who knew that Tsuna was brave enough to cut Hibari off of his supply of sex forever if he didn't join. No Hibari Kyouya was not addicted to sex, he just enjoyed it. Very much. So much that he joined in this ridiculous game.

And that's how he came to be where he was now, standing next to his idiot tutor and the Spartan baby. Why his tutor was here he had no idea but he didn't question it because that would require him to ignore a super long and exaggerated explanation from the clumsy male. Hibari decided it was just better to ignore him before he even started talking.

The raven haired prefect breathed out lowly, watching the fog push out of his mouth and float in front of him for a few seconds before fading away. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets (Tsuna had nagged him about gloves or mittens but Hibari claimed they were for herbivores therefore he didn't need them) and shrank further into the warmth of his white scarf. He felt ridiculous with the white beanie on his head however it was a gift from Tsuna so he felt obligated to wear it (Tsuna said it made him look adorable, Hibari told him that he and adorable were never to be used in the same sentence ever again). Surprisingly he was wearing normal shoes not boots, he refused to wear the stupid things, and jeans because snow pants made people look like fat marshmallows (which would mean that stupid man from the future would want to eat them).

"Juudaime! You're working very hard! I shall work harder!"

Hibari almost rolled his eyes at the herbivore bomber's shout. He looked over at his boyfriend to watch the small male complete their 'fort' which was simply a big pile of snow that stretched out to hide them. Tsuna patted down more snow, sticking out his tongue in concentration (a habit he had developed when he was concentrating on something, Hibari thought it made him look like a cute little Tuna). The brunette was wearing his favorite orange scarf and orange gloves, completed with an orange puffy coat and a fluffy orange beanie atop his fluffy brown hair. The only thing that wasn't orange was his pants (his shoes were orange and white). Hibari thought his boyfriend looked like a pumpkin. A very adorable pumpkin.

"Kufufufu, looks like I made it in time."

Hibari's eye twitched. He didn't even need to turn around to know who that annoying voice belonged to. Plus that creepy laugh gave him away.

"Ciaossu Mukuro." Reborn greeted from Dino's shoulder.

"Kufufufu hello kid."

Hibari glared and walked over to Tsuna just to get away from the annoying pineapple. Tsuna glanced up at his arrival and brightened. "Kyouya! Want to help Gokudera make some snowballs? Me and Yamamoto are finishing with the fort."

The Cloud Guardian wanted to say no but the bright look on his boyfriend's face made him walk over to the terrorist herbivore and scoop some snow off the ground, wordlessly making a sphere. Gokudera spotted him, "Hey!" He shouted, surprising Hibari though it didn't show on his face.

"…What?" Hibari asked as he glared at the other.

"That's not how you make a snowball!" The silver haired Italian (or part Italian, whatever. Hibari didn't care to know) claimed, smacking the ball of snow out of his hands. Hibari stared down at the once perfect ball before slowly looking back up to glare fiercely at the Storm Guardian.

"I will bite you to death." He growled, slowly taking out his tonfas.

"Ha ha wait a minute there Kyouya! Today is not a day for fighting!" Dino suddenly shouted as he approached them. He placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder only to have a tonfa swung at him. Thankfully he dodged (Romario was nearby) and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry sorry I won't touch you again."

Hibari grumbled something as he put away his precious tonfas and crossed his arms. Dino was actually surprised that he settled down so quickly but he didn't comment on it as he scooped up some snow and formed a ball.

Amazingly enough Gokudera also smacked it out of his hands. "You guys don't know how to make a snowball?"

Hibari was once again glaring at him and Dino sensed he was getting more and more irritated. "There is no wrong way to make a snowball herbivore." He growled.

"Of course there is! You two are doing it all wrong." The silverette claimed stubbornly.

Dino agreed with his student. "I didn't know there was a right and a wrong way to make a snowball."

"There is. Juudaime can't just have any snowball; he has to have perfectly made ones. Like this!" Gokudera claimed proudly, showing the two the so called 'perfect snowball' that he had made.

Hibari grabbed it before Gokudera could do anything and threw it at him. "I'll show you a right way to make a snowball." He growled at the shocked Italian before reaching down and gathering more snow.

Dino watched as the snowball in Hibari's hand grew in surprising size (it was almost the size of Gokudera's head). "Um Kyouya I don't think you should throw that, someone might –"

Too late. Hibari somehow chucked the large ball of snow at the still shocked Storm Guardian. It hit him square in the chest and he immediately plopped to the snow covered ground. "Wah!" Dino yelled, running towards the fallen male. He knelt down, looking for any major injuries besides the swirls in his eyes. "Kyouya! Why did you – COLD!" He shouted suddenly, shooting up to his feet quickly. His hands flew to his behind and he started to run around shouting 'coldcoldcoldcold' over and over again.

Hibari smirked and crossed his arms, all of his current annoyances taken care of. And it only took a large snowball and snow down the pants to get rid of them. His smirk turned into a frown when he turned and faced Mukuro who caught his gaze and smirked.

And the snowball war was on.

Tsuna cowered behind his fort with Enma right next to him. The snowball fight was _supposed _to be between the Vongola and the Shimon but when Kyouya took out Gokudera and Dino it started to go downhill, especially when he looked at Mukuro. The two started throwing snowballs faster than Tsuna ever thought possible, even for the mafia. Gokudera regained consciousness and started shouting and throwing his snowballs, ordering the ever smiley Yamamoto to help him.

The baseball player gladly helped his lover in taking out Hibari and Mukuro (for some reason Mukuro also became Gokudera's target though he did nothing to him). It was then that Tsuna noticed the smirk on Reborn's face and he filled with dread and barely had enough time to jump behind his fort before the first snowball was thrown by the infant. It was so fast it was like a snow-bullet. Tsuna was worried for his and his guardian's safety then and started to pray that the Shimon would show up as a new target for his Spartan tutor (it was a horrible thing to pray for he knew but he wanted his guardians alive and uninjured).

Surprisingly it took Ryohei this long to join in the chaos caused by his boyfriend. (Well Tsuna did ask for a snowball fight, he supposed Hibari was certainly giving him one). The Sun Guardian shouted extreme exclamations before stretching quickly and throwing his own snowballs. Poor little Lambo apparently was Reborn's first target, the kid didn't even have time to sneeze before he was hit by Reborn's snow-bullet. From then on he was knocked out.

Tsuna briefly thanked the Lord that Kyoko and Haru weren't there; he couldn't imagine what would happen to all them in this. Turns out that Hibari didn't like Kyoko too much because Tsuna used to like her and she always got 'too close to him' according to the Cloud. He also didn't like Haru because she liked Tsuna and was loud and annoying. So Tsuna didn't even want to know what Hibari would have thrown at them 'on accident'.

Finally, as if to answer Tsuna's prayers, the Shimon showed up. Unsurprisingly they looked confused but that creep Julie getting hit by a snowball thrown by none other than Mukuro (he laughed and said to stop looking at his precious Chrome). That seemed to spring them into action. Enma ran over to him, tripping several times on the way, and huddled behind the wall of snow. Adelheid turned out to be the next target of Hibari (he apparently had given up on hitting Mukuro and Gokudera). Shitt P. was unsurprisingly the next target of Gokudera while Yamamoto laughed and aimed at Kaoru. Ryohei decided it was extremely right to challenge Koyo.

Reborn aimed at all of them and luckily all of Tsuna's guardian's managed to avoid the snow-bullets though not all of the Shimon did. Koyo was knocked out cold and bleeding on the ground and Kaoru had gotten hit by one on the arm, Roji was the current target and he couldn't dodge the oncoming barrage of snow-bullets. Julie was either dead or unconscious Tsuna wasn't sure, but he did know that both Mukuro and Reborn had gotten him and he was bleeding profusely.

Tsuna looked over to see his boyfriend standing triumphantly next to Adelheid who was knelt on the ground, looking defeated. Ryohei looked a little lost of what to do next so he started targeting Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro. Gokudera was still dealing with Shitt P. since she kept bouncing everywhere.

Somehow (or maybe it was on purpose) a tonfa managed to become part of a snowball Hibari had made. Mukuro didn't dodge and was hit with it; he smirked and glared at Hibari.

And that's how the weapons managed to get inserted into the war. Gokudera blended his dynamite in the snowballs, Hibari amazingly kept spawning more and more tonfas to throw, Mukuro used illusion tridents, Yamamoto thankfully didn't throw his sword, Ryohei was out of luck, and Reborn just kept throwing his snow-bullets because he really didn't even need to add real bullets.

And through all this chaos, Dino kept running around grabbing his butt and shouting 'cold'. In the end he was the main target of everyone remaining and Tsuna was glad that by then everyone had ran out of weapons to throw and resorted back to regular snowballs or else Dino would have been dead.

But do not forget about Enzio. The turtle grew to enormous size and from them on everyone was concentrated on taking the thing down, which resulted in everyone getting stuck in the huge wave of snow that was created when the creature fell to the ground.

.

.

Later on that night Tsuna was curled up by the fireplace, warm and comfy with his boyfriend sitting right beside him. "Did you have fun Kyouya?" He asked, snuggling next to the raven haired male.

Hibari grunted and put an arm around him.

Tsuna took that as a yes and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled back and let loose a large smile. "Merry Christmas Kyouya. I love you."

Hibari sighed and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you too' before kissing Tsuna once more. "Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

A/N: Honestly I beat up poor Dino too much. I really do love him though, D18 is what made me interested in KHR therefore I eventually got interested in 1827 :) LOVE YOU DINO!

**Dino: **Ah ha ha ha...thank you...(what a creepy lady)

I don't know all the members of Shimon that well so don't yell at me please. I don't like them very much right now anyway so I don't care to get them right. And yes I ran out of things to say at the end.

No idea what to rate it and since it had 1827 in it I just put it under that pairing ok?

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
